That girl (A bleach fan fiction)
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: Jude is a substitute soul reaper and also Vizard. Her mum was a Quincy and her dad is a soul reaper. Jess is a Quincy. Both of her parents are Quincys. Both of these Girls are best friends but when the war comes and they meet Ichigo and Uryu what will they do? Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1 Hey I'm Jude, Hi I'm Jess

Welcome to my new fan fiction! This chapter will describe the two main characters which is me and my friend Jess. Hope you enjoy!

Name: Jude Pagan

Age: 15

Race: Human / Vizard / soul reaper / Quincy

Zanpakuto: Denki Shi hoiru (translates to Electric death wheel. I used Google translate to translate this so sorry if it's wrong)

Lives: Karakura town with her Father

Family: Father, Mother is dead and a brother who is likely dead.

Best friend: Jess Morris. Jess may be a Quincy but there friendship is to good to be broken by that.

Likes: Anime, drawing, music, YouTube, food (because ima fat baka), writing story's , gaming, cats, dogs, doctor who, reading, singing, chocolate.

Dislikes: Spiders, physical appearance, Aizen, hollows, flys and bees.

Personality: she's very happy most of the time and loves to be loves a good fight and loves to train with Jess and her father. She is nice to people who are nice to her.

She can control her temper but if you go to far or annoy her to much, your basically dead. Jess is one of the only people who can stop or carm Jude down from biting someone's hand off. She's also full of life and humour. She's always trying to have fun. But she hides many things that others because she has too.

Appearance: Jude has long Brown hair with blue streeks in it. The blue streeks are natural as her dad has blue hair. She is always seen in red bows. She has natural green marks next to her eyes and unusually sharp teeth. Her eyes are very different, they follow after her father's. They change depending on her mood. Red = Angry , Blue = sad , Gray = breaking/close to death , Excited = Rainbow , Yellow = Surprised , Aqua Blue = Scared, Lime green = Normal eye colour. She wears special eye contacts made by Jessica's mum so that her eyes look Brown all the time.

Her figure is curvy according to other people.

Name: Jess Morris

Age: 15

Race: Quincy

Weapon: Quincy bow

Lives: Karakura town with her parents and two dogs.

Family: Mum who is brilliant at making things such as reiatsu compressors and other things. A father who she trains with and is very kind. A brother who left home and moved to England and 2 dogs one called Preston and the other called Brooke.

Best friend: Jude Pagan. Now don't get me wrong, Jess has a lot of Quincy pride but that's definitely not enough to break there friendship. She couldn't give a rats ass what other Quincys would think.

Likes: Ducks, music, drawing, gaming, playing the violin, foo fighters, dogs, cats, youtube, chocolate

Dislikes: Spiders, hollows , Aizen,

Personality: Jess is serious at times and at other times a complete noodle. She is creative just like Jude and also loves a good fight. She trains regularly with Jude and her Dad and loves to trick her opponents with her mum's weird inventions. Shes nice to most people and calms Jude down when she's about to rip someone's head off. She has a humour and is awesome to hang out with.

Appearance: Jess has mid-length blond hair. Her eye colour is pitch black which gets covered up by the contacts her mum made her so her eyes look blue. She is only a little bit shorter then Jude and is usually seen wearing a foo fighters shirt. And She obviously usually has her Quincy cross on her wrist.


	2. Chapter 2 Another day, Another Hollow

**This is the second chapter of my new story That girl. Hope you enjoy. I have to think of these stories so please appreciate them. Anyway on with the chapter!**

Judes pov

Im in PE with Jess. I'm not the best at PE but I'm good enough for the teachers not to get angry at me for slacking. Currently we are playing Tennis, not bad, but then my hollow bracelet goes off. I turn to my side and see Jess's going off as well.

The hollow bracelet is a great piece of technology made by Jess's mum. It is a bracelet with a small musical note pendant on. It looks normal to everyone else but if it senses a hollow in the area, it will start to beep.

Anyway enough explaining. I got my Gikongan and separated from my body.

"Jess make sure that Sakura behaves." I say before flashstepping away. About 5 minutes later I arrive at a deserted park. In there a hollow roars. I quietly flashstep behind it and slash its head, killing it. After I flashstep back to class get back into my body.

This is my life, killing hollows along side my best friend Jess. And I wouldn't have it any other way. It's after school now and we are walking home. Oh did I mention that we are also neighbours? It helps a lot that we are right next to each other.

Once entering the house I make my presence known. "Dad! I'm home!"

"Oh hello love, hey Jess." My dad said walking into the room. My dad has natural blue and changing eyes like mine. He is always there for me. "Were going up to my room!" I shout while me and Jess run up the stairs to my room. Once we arrive in my room, we take our contacts out. "It's nice to have our original eye colours out." Jess says to me.

"Yeah, but when people see our eyes and how different they are, they all freak out." I sigh.

"Well how much much do you think they would freak out if they saw your-"

Before Jess could finish her sentence, my dad shouted us from down stairs.

"Jude! Jess! Dinners ready!" Me and Jess look at eachother, smirking. My eyes go a rainbow colour.

"Yum! Let's eat!" We say in unison and run down the stairs. Once we get into the kitchen I walked over to my dad and hugged him. "Hello dad." He smiles and says "Go sit down at the table you two little monkeys." We both giggle and sit at the table.

Once we have our food and start to eat my mind starts to wander. Back to when I got here. Back to When it happened,when my mum died.

 **{Flashback}**

"Mummy!" I smiled and hugged my beautiful mother.

My mum had beautiful, long Brown hair that would reach to her knees. She had the natural green marks on her eyes as well. Her teeth, just like mine are unnaturally sharp.

She wore red bows just like mine. Her eyes were lime green and shined whenever the sun hit them. She also hid things from other people. She always wore her Quincy cross and was very powerful.

Unlike other Quincy, she was friendly with soul reapers. Even though we lived in the world of the living we would visit the soul society so I could see my grandad and play with him. That was back when I was 6 so I don't really remember his name. All I remember is that he was old. Sadly it all came to an end. A hollow attacked me and my dad. We both started turning into hollows. It was all aizens fault. My mum, along with kisuke Urahara, saved me and my dad.

We both became vizards and could not return to the soul society. We thought that was the end of it. But then the hollow returned as one of Aizens test subjects when I was 12.

It killed my mum. I screamed and screamed for her to wake up but she didn't wake up. She was gone. All that anger gave me the strength to kill that hollow. At the funeral I cried. So did my dad and Jess's mum. After all, my mum and her mum were best friends.

Ever since then I have vowed to protect the people I hold close to make up for not protecting her.

 **{End of flashback}**

We had finished our food long ago. Jess had went home and I was in my bed, thinking of the past. Right now though, everything is great. _Mum may be gone but I no she would want me to get stronger and move on. So I have._

My life right now is alright.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter off That girl! I'm so excited to see all your thoughts on this story. We found out a bit about Judes background. Interesting.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **Until next time Bye-Jude xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3 Hollows hurt

**Here's chapter 3 of That girl! I hope you enjoy! Also thanks for the support on this story. It's amazing :D**

3rd person pov

Jude sat in her geography Lesson not really listening to the teacher. Jess was at her violin lesson and the lesson was boring without her. **BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP.** The hollow bracelet went off. _Damn, well I guess it's better then this boring lesson._ Jude thought to herself.

"Miss may I go the toilet?" Jude asked her teacher. "Yes Jude." The teacher replied.

Judes pov

I go to some bushes just next to the school yard and get out of my body. _Why did I forget my Gikongan today!_

I flash step out onto the yard of my school were I felt the spiritual pressure. "Fudge! It's a menos!" I say to myself in shock. _Why is a menos here?_ I thought to myself as I unseathed my sword. Menos are no problem for me but I'm just wondering why the hell there's one here!

The menos started to let out a ear piercing screech. "SHUT UP!" I shout as I run towards it. It's starts to form a cero. "Damn, a cero!" I say before running faster. I manage to cut through it before it can fire. I give a sigh of relief and I turn around, walking towards my body. I get into it and stand up and start to walk back to class but...

SLASH! SLASH!

"AHHHHHHHH!"

A piercing pain went through my body as 2 big marks were sliced onto my back in an X shape.

As I fall to the ground, I hear a laugh. "HAHAHA! I thought you were going to be stronger, but I guess I was wrong!" Behind me stood an arrancar. By the looks of it, it looks like this arrancar isn't a full arrancar. He is probably a test subject sent here to kill.

My dad had told me about Aizen and how he is making arrancar. _How did I not sense it? Is it masking its spiritual pressure some how?_ "Yum yum! You look tasty soul reaper! " It said, licking its lips.

"If I wasn't h-hurt...I c-could k-k-kill you easy!" I manage to choke out. Those wounds on my back are deep. "HAHAHA! Your gonna regret saying that! Bye bye soul reaper!" It's starts to approach me.

I squeeze my eyes shut, tears dripping from them. My contacts lay on the floor. They must have came out when I was hit. My eyes go a Gray colour.

I wait for the pain, but it never came. When I opened my eyes I saw Jess. She was shooting the arrancar with her arrows like there was no tomorrow. Once she killed the arrancar, she ran over to me."JUDE! Omg Jude! Stay with me!" She pleaded. Some of the schools roof had fell in the fight, lucky it was the abandoned part of the school that no one uses. Some of the roof tiles fell down and hit Jess in the back. But she didn't move.

"T-tha-anks for r-rescuing me J-Jess." I cough out before falling into darkness.

Jess's pov

I put Jude on my back and hissed in pain. _Them bloody roof tiles have cut my back._ Still my injuries weren't as serious as Judes. I carried her through the school and too are geography class. I opened the door and all eyes turned to me. I had blood on my back, shirt and face and a badly injured Jude on my back. "H-help M-me." I whispered out before collapsing to the floor.

 **Well...what a chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for your support on this fan fiction. See ya in the next chapter**

 **Until next time Bye-Jude xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4 Hospital

**Here's a new chapter of That girl! Thanks so so much for all the support I've been getting on this story! It's awesome. Anyway on with the chapter!**

3rd person pov

Once Jess collapsed onto the floor unconscious, along with jude, the whole class got up from there seats to help the two injured girls. Jess's parents had felt there spiritual pressure being attacked along with judes dad and they got to the school quickly.

They were both rushed into hospital. Jess's wounds were not a serious as Judes though and Jude had to go through an operation to fix her back. In the room with Jude stood her father and a man with white hair and glasses. The man took the bows out of Judes hair and then looked at the other adult.

"I see why you wanted me to do the operation alone." He said sighing. "She's just like her Mother." He added before starting the operation.

Judes pov

My eyes flickered open to a white hospital room. I looked through the window and saw the sun beating down on karakura. "Ah oww." I wince at the slight pain in my back when I sit up. "Oh!" I quickly reach up to see if my bows are there, they are. I sigh in relief.

 _That's good, if anyone saw...oh god._

Suddenly the door opens and in steps Jess. "Oh my god Jude! Your awake! I'm so glad, I thought that hollow had gotten you for good!" She smiled, walking towards me. "I'm alright, how long was I out for?" I ask. "4 days." She replied.

"Damn. Anyway, who did the operation? Because...well...ya no..." I pointed to the bows on my head, hoping she new what I ment. "Oh the man who did your operation is one of my mum's Quincy friends. He was friends with your mum, so you should no him." She said smiling.

I suddenly realize who my friend was talking about. "Oh do you mean Ryūken Ishida?" I say and she nods as a response. "Oh that's good. I remember when your parents, my parents and him would come round for a cup of tea." We both smile a little at the memory.

"Are you ok?" I ask her, seeing her banged hands. "Oh! I'm great! These bandages actually come of tomorrow!" She says, her thumbs up. I smile. _That's good. I don't want my best friend hurt._

 **{Time skip 2 days later}**

"I can't believe that these bandages have to stay on me for more than 3 months!" I moan in annoyance as we walk to school. "Well the wounds keep on bleeding and I have to change the bandages so your not the one who should be moaning." Jess shot back, an irritated look on her face.

We both looked at each other for a moment before laughing. We always seem to end up laughing.

Jess's pov

We got to our form room and sat down in our seats. Everyone asked if we were ok, which I replied with a simple smile and a "yes". None of them no what really happened anyway.

"Big news class!" Are form tutor stated over our voices. We all quieted down and looked at him.

"This school will be closing because of a recent accident that caused two of our students to get seriously injured and so it has proved that this school is no longer safe. So this school will be taken down and a bunch of flats will be put on top." Everyone was silent but all looking at me and Jude, making us feel uncomfortable.

Suddenly cheering erupted from the class. "We get to go to a better school!" One of them say. It was true, this school wasn't the best. There was broken bits of roof on the floor and the room itself was very cramped.

 **{Time skip}**

It's been a week since that Monday morning. After school that day, we told our parents who informed us that they had already had letters from the school and had already decided where we were transferring too. They had decided that we would transfer to karakura high.

They spoke of Ryūkens son going there. But we can't let anyone no who we are and what we are.

We may both be Quincys but that doesn't matter in this case. So here we are, walking to a new school. People around us are already staring. Well I don't blame em. Jude has bandages on her arms and her hair isn't exactly normal.

"Make sure your spiritual pressure is hidden." I say to her.

"Right. Make sure that you hide that Quincy cross if yours." She replied back

We now stand in front of the school gates.

"Well new school..." I start, waiting for Jude to finish the sentence

"Bring it on!" She says and we both take our first step into karakura high.

 **Well that was good. I think. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. We found out that Ryūken was friends with Jude and Jess's parents. Hmmmm. Also what did he see under them bows? All we be revealed soon enough :D**

 **Until next time Bye-Jude xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome to karakura high

**Hello my Nekos! Here's a new chapter of that girl! Thanks for all of the support! It's amazing! Anyway on with the chapter.**

Judes pov

Me and Jess both stand outside of our new classroom waiting for our new teacher, miss ochi, to call us in. "New girls come on in!" We hear her say. "Here we go." Jess says, giving my hand a quick squeeze before opening the door. We enter and walk up to the podium at the front.

Many gasps and whispers could be heard throughout the classroom. I kind of expected it since One We are new students and two, im not very normal looking. My eyes wander the room. A certain boy catches my attention, he has bright orange hair and honey brown eyes along with a scowl.

 _He's hot!_ I blush as I realize what I had just thought. _WTF brain? Wait this spiritual pressure he has...it's a soul reapers. No, That's a substitute soul reaper badge on his belt! This boy is a substitute!_

Jess's pov

My eyes wandered the classroom. All these people looked nice enough. But one boy court my attention. A boy with glasses and dark hair. His eyes were a beautiful blue colour. He was so carm.

His eyes landed on mine and he went a bright pink. I felt my face heat up.

 _Why am I blushing! I shouldn't be blushing!_ I thought to myself.

 _Wait what's that on his wrist?_ On the boys wrist lay a Quincy cross. My eyes widened.

 _He is a Quincy! His reiatsu is a Quincys and he had the cross! Oh my god! This boy is a Quincy!_

Ichigos pov

I'm not really paying attention to the teacher. My mind is more set on the arrancars and the upcoming war. But then she says something that court my attention. "New girls, come on in!" Them words make me look up. In stepped two girls. One had Brown hair with blue going through it as well as blood red bows. Her eyes also have green marks next to them. _Now where have I seen them marks before..._ The other had bright yellow hair that reached her shoulders.

There eyes both wandered the room. The Brown haired girls eyes looked onto me. After a couple of seconds her eyes widen.

 _It's probably the hair, though she had no space to talk! Her hair is Brown and blue! Though it is pretty cute on her._ My eyes widen at the sudden thought. _What am I thinking?_

"Please introduce yourselves." Miss ochi says to them. The one with brown and blue hair talks first.

"I'm Jude Pagan, the blue in my hair is natural. My dad has blue hair and my mum had Brown hair, hence my weird coloured hair. The bandages are there because of an accident that happened at our old school. Don't worry about it. I hope we can be friends." She finishes with a toothy grin, showing her sharp teeth.

"I'm Jess Morris. I live with my Mum, dad and two dogs. Me and Jude have been friends since the age of 4. It's nice to meet you all." The blonde said, smiling a little. "Alright now lets see were you should sit. Hmmm. Jude sit in the seat next to kurosaki and Jess you sit in the seat next to her." The teacher points at me and they both make there way to there seats.

After at lunch, I see both girls heading to the roof. I look at Rukia, who is next to me, and see that she is eyeing both girls with a face. She looks like she is thinking but she also looks...shocked?

"Rukia, what's wrong?" I ask her. She looks up at me and then says "It's nothing. I just feel like I've seen them girls somewhere before."

Judes pov

Me and Jess sat on the roof of our new school discussing what we had learned. "The boy with the glasses and the dark hair! He is a Quincy like me!" Jess said. "Yeah and the Orange haired boy, ichigo kurosaki, he is a substitute soul reaper like me. I even saw his badge!" I say holding up my own substitute badge that I never use and more keep as a keepsake. I only use it when I forget my Gikongan.

My mind goes back back to when I got the badge.

 **{Flashback}**

I was only 8, about a year before my family was exiled. "Judeyboo! It's time!" Shunsui Kyoraku said, walking into my room. "Shunsui!" I squealed, jumping into his arms. Jushiro ukitake walks up beside him and holds his arms out. I smiled and pulled him into the hug. These two were like uncles to me and they treated me like I was there own child.

"Come on Judeyboo, let's go. It's time for you to get your substitute soul reaper badge!" Jushiro said.

I jumped through the hall of the seireitei, both ukitake and Kyoraku beside me. I walk into the meeting room of the 13 court guard squads. "Judeyboo!" Jess shouts before glomping me.

My mother had made the Nickname Judeyboo up and people close table would call me that. No one calls me it anymore, since my mum has died. "Jess lets play later ok." I say to her while giggling. She smirks and goes back to her place in the room. "Jude." Yamamoto said, calling my attention to him.

"Yes Yama?" I reply looking at him.

"You are very important to a lot of us. Since you are only half soul reaper and half human, we want you to have this substitute soul reaper badge." He said, handing me the badge. All the captain's and lieutenants congratulated me.

 **{End of flashback}**

"Remember the day when I got this bagde?" I ask Jess. "How could I forget? Nanao beat Shunsui for 10 minutes straight." She replied. I sighed, remembering the times in the soul society. "I miss them Jess." I say, my eyes going watery. Sometimes I cry thinking about the past.

"The worst thing is none of them no that mum is...is" my voice breaks and tears pour from my eyes.

Jess pulls me into a hug. "Shhh,shhh. When the time is right, you can return to them." She comforts me as I cry. "Hey are you ok?" A worried voice asked." We both look up to see Ichigo.

 _He's so cute!_ I thought, a little blush on my cheeks. "Oh, she's just missing her family." Jess says quickly. "Oh ok. Me and my friends where wondering if you want to eat with us." He said, pointing to the group of people on the other side of the roof. "Sure that would be nice." We both say and follow him to the group.

"Hey Jess, doesn't that girl look a lot like...no it can't be. We haven't seen Rukia in years. It can't be!" I whisper to her as we see a raven haired in the group. "Hi I'm Orihime Inoue! Nice to meet you" A big boobed girl spoke. "I'm Uryu ishida" The boy Jess was talking about said. Me and Jess look at each other as of to say 'theres Ryūkens son.'

"I'm Yasatoro sado. But most people call me Chad." A giant tanned boy said. "I'm Mizuiro Kojima and this weirdo next to me is Keigo Asano." A boy with black hair said while pointing to the Brown haired boy next to him.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki. It's a pleasure to meet you." Both our eyes widen. _Rukia... its Rukia. It's really her._ Me and Jess looked at each other, shocked. "Hey, have we met before? I seem to remember your faces from somewhere." She asked. _Oh god! Oh god! Not yet! She can't no who we are yet! We still don't no how the soul society would react of they found out about our Hollowfication._

"S-sorry but I don't think we have met before." I stuttered, trying to sound believable. "Sorry. You just remind me of two close friends I had once. They died when they were younger." Rukia sighs, looking at the floor.

I couldn't stand it. I could stand seeing her sad because she thinks that me and Jess are dead. I new she was talking about us. "Errrm, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll see you in the next class ok?" I quickly got up and ran. "Jude!" Jess shouted, running after me.

 **{After school}**

"Dad! Remember Rukia! Well she is in my school! Rukia is in my school and there's an oranged haired soul reaper!" I shouted as I entered my home. "Oh Jude. I went to Kisukes today and he told me the whole thing. You didn't tell her who you were right?" He asks. "No, but she recognized us a little. Saying we looked familiar." "Well we can't tell her yet. You know that we dont no what the soul society would do if they found out about Hollowfication."

After dinner I ran upstairs and into my room. There I fell asleep, thinking of a certain Orange haired boy.

 **Sidenote my mum actually calls me Judeyboo. She actually made that nickname up for me. XD**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed this long chapter. Also I'm going to a cabin on Thursday because of a wedding so I'm not sure of I'll be able to get a chapter up. I'll try but if I can't then I'm sorry.**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude**


	6. Chapter 6 Denki Shi hoīru

**Hey my Nekos! Here's a new chapter of That girl! :D hope you enjoy! The support I've been getting on this story is awesome!**

Judes pov

I woke up in the morning and got a nice hot shower before getting ready for school. We have been going to Karakura for a week now and have became best friends with ichigo and the others. My feelings for ichigo have also grown over this time, though he is completely unaware of it.

I go down stairs and see my dad at the table drinking coffee. He smiled at me but I saw that his eyes held sadness. I brushed it off though. He was probably thinking about mum or the soul society. I make myself some toast and start to eat. When I finish eating, my dad talks.

"Judeyboo..." my eyes widen a little, no one has called me Judeyboo in years. "Judeyboo, you no I love you very much right? Oh I no you do. Just...have a lovely day a school." He hugs me tight. "Love ya my little girl."

 _I wonder why he is acting like this._ I thought and hugged him back. "Ok bye dad! Love you!" I shout and run out of the door, get Jess and go to school.

 **{Time skip}**

It was lunch time and our hollow bracelets went off. The hole group looked at us. Then about 2 seconds later, Ichigos substitute badge went off. Rukia looked at me and Jess suspiciously.

"Oh these bracelets ring when are phones ring! Ermm I'll be right back." I lie and before they could reply, I was running away from them.

Once I was in the girls bathroom I put my Gikongan in my mouth. "Hey Sakura, wait in the classroom for me. Act like me ok." She nods at my request and walks off. I quickly flashstep to the hollows location. There were many hollows, 20 at least. "Errrggg. Guess I have no choice. After all I must be out off here before ichigo and Rukia comes."

I held my sword above my head and said " Spin and Electrocute Denki Shi hoīru!" My sword was engulfed in a yellow and red light with electric sparks coming out. One the light cleared my Zanpakuto was in shikai. My sword in shikai looks like a trident but without the middle spike. In that place is a bright red wheel that spins constantly. The sword was red, yellow and black.

With a swing of my zanpakuto, the red wheel zooms off towards the hollows. It went through all of them easily and killed them in seconds. I then felt Ichigos and Rukia's reiatsu coming close. My Shihakusho also has a hoodie on it so I quickly put the hoodie on my head so it covers my hair and face. My zanpakuto goes back to its katana looking form just as the two arrive.

"Hey! Who are you? Did you kill the hollows?!" Ichigo asks. I just look at them and say "you will no soon enough...I'm sorry." I then flashstep back to the classroom were Sakura is and get back in my body before zooming up to the roof and joined the group once again.

Ichigos pov

"Rukia! Who was that?" I ask her as we watched the hooded soul reaper shunpo away. "I don't no, but they got rid of the hollows for us in a very short time. There were about 20, maybe 30, hollows so this person must be strong" she replies.

We head back to the group, thinking off who the hooded soul reaper could be. The bell went and we all went to are next class, art. In class we were all allowed to talk and draw whatever we wanted because the teacher didn't really care. I look at Jude. _She's beautiful._

Over the past week I have grown to really like Jude. And more then just friends. She also so happy and playful. She looks over at me and smiles before going back to her drawing. I look closer at the drawing. It showed a women with Long Brown hair reaching her knees. She had red bows just like Judes. In front of the women stood a... hollow! But this hollow looked like an arrancar! In the corner of the picture, where Jude was drawing, it looked like she had drawn a younger version of herself crying.

I tapped Rukia on her shoulder and got her to look at the drawing. Her eyes widened. She walked over to Jude and said "Hey Jude what are you drawing?" Next to her, Jess started to cough.

"Oh this. It's based off the stories my dad would tell me. In this one he speaks of a beautiful woman fighting an evil monster sent by an evil man. In the story the woman dies and my dad would say a little girl would save the day and kill the beast." She explained.

"It's pretty weird isn't it?" She says sighing. "No no, I think it's great!" Rukia says. The bell then rings, signalling the end of school.

Judes pov

"Jude! That was to close! They could have found out to early! Why must you draw things with hollows in?" Jess scolded me. "Sorry." I mumble and grab my house key from my pocket. "Hey...they doors open already..." Jess points out.

 _That's odd_

I open the door fully and we both walk into the living room. My eyes widen at the scene in front of me.

"No...no...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **What could have happened? All will revealed next chapter along with more secrets! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please comment and tell me your opinion. :)**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7 Death and the truth

**Oh god I'm SO sorry I haven't posted in a couple of days. It's summer, im doing random stuff. XD Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter of That girl.**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Judes pov

"NOOOOOOOO!" My eyes turn a blue colour. In front of me was the worst possible site. My dad, pinned to the wall by kitchen knives. Dead. Blood soaked into his bright blue hair. "DAD! NO! PLEASE! YOU CANT!" I sobbed, running to his bloodied body.

Jess had already rushed next door to her house and had bought her parents back. "Oh my god..." Jess's parents say in unison. "DAD YOU CANT! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!" I screamed as Jess pulled me away from his body.

 **{Time skip}**

Jess's parents had taken my dad's body down from the wall and was looking over his body. I was still crying as I searched the living room for any clues to how my dad died. I then noticed a DVD in the player on the TV. I clicked play and my appeared on the TV.

"Jude if your watching this then I'm... Yeah. You must remember this. It's not your fault this happened. You know about are background and who we are. That is one of the reasons why this has happened. Jude I need to also tell you something I should have told you a long time ago." There was a long pause before he spoke.

"Before you where born, your mother was pregnant with another baby. But 1 week after finding out about the pregnancy, a hollow attacked her. She obviously killed it but before she did, it shot something into her. It made her baby a hollow." My eyes widen.

"We new that we couldn't keep him. He was a hollow... it would be bad for him and us." I gasp with shock at what he was saying. _I have a brother? He is a hollow?! Why didn't my parents tell me!_

"We wanted to tell you but we couldn't. It would course problems. I want you to find him. He is your brother and there was never a day that me and your mother didnt think about him. He look like a kitten. He had hair like mine too. Please find him. Also..."

I look at the screen, waiting for my father to continue.

"I want you to return to the soul society." I gasp. "Tell Rukia who you are and what happened. I love you my little daughter." The video ends, leaving me in tears. Jess walks in and sees me crying. "Jude...we no who killed your dad." She whispers. I look at her, teary eyed, before getting up and following her to my dad's room.

In there, her parents had played my father's body on his bed. "I-I found a video from h-him in the l-living room." They all look at me before walking downstairs and over to the tv. As I showed them the video, Jess's eyes widened while her parents looked not surprised and guilty.

 _I guess they new about my brother all along_

Then Jess said something that made my eyes go red with anger.

"Jude...the person who killed your father was Aizen."

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Well this was a short chapter. Sorry about that. Also thanks for all the support on this fan fiction. It makes me happy knowing that people actually read and enjoy my fan fictions! Anyway hope you enjoyed this short chapter!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8 Hey there old friend

**Hey my Nekos! I'm so so sorry! I haven't updated in a while! I've had writers block!**

 **D: Don't worry though, I'm slowly getting back into the flow. Oh and in 2 days it's my birthday... woop woop. So on my birthday I may not post anything. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Jess's pov

The next day Jude refused to go into school. I could understand why. She had no other family but her father and now he is gone. The only other family she has now is an older brother who she doesn't no.

"Jess!" Someone shouted to me down the hall. It was Ichigo and Uryu! My heart fluttered at the site of Uryu. Ok, I like him. Maybe even love him. He makes me feel different... he makes me feel warm and soft inside. I've never felt like this towards anyone ever.

"Jess, Where is Jude today?" Ichigo asks, snapping me out if my thoughts. I look down, not wanting to remember the night before. _All that blood...Jude crying._ I hate the thought

"I think it would be better if I don't tell you. I'm sure Jude doesn't want this whole thing on broadcast around the school." I explain. Ichigo bowed his head in defeat. "Ichigo I'm sorry. She has a lot to think about after what happened." I say to him. Uryu nods his head, understanding that the situation must be bad and walks off. Ichigo quickly follows.

Judes pov

 **{Time skip} 2 days later**

I've spent two whole days not moving from my room. The only time I would move is to go the toilet. I haven't eaten for 2 days. In that time I thought about what my dad said

 _Find my brother... go back to the soul society._ But most of all I thought about the fact that I would never see my dad again. And after a while I couldn't even cry anymore. I had ran out of tears.

Today I've decided to return to school, despite Jess's parents saying I don't have too. My dad give me two requests before he was killed and I'm going to do them. Jess changed my bandages on my back and we then silently walked to school.

My eyes were Gray. I had forgotten to put my special contacts in but to be honest right now I didn't care. We arrived at school a little late and we walked into our classroom, all eyes turned to us. I just looked back at them, emotionless before walking up to miss Ochis desk and handing her a letter.

The letter was written by Jessica's mum and explained what had happened. It also had a picture of my blood covered living room with police in. Everyone watched as our teachers face went from normal to sadness to horrified. She looked at me, then the letter and then back at me.

She then looked at the picture and her face went pail. She put a hand over her mouth in shock. Without another word, I walked to my seat. Jess followed to her seat. Ichigo gave me a worried look. For the rest of the day I tried to avoid everyone but Jess.

I was thinking about how we were gonna tell Rukia. Just at the last lesson of the day, ichigo past me a note. It read 'Jude are you ok? What happened to your eyes?' I wondered what he ment and them it hit me. I still haven't put my contacts in.

I scribbled back saying 'oh there some contacts I bought' Luckily the bell went, signalling the end if the school day and I rushed out.

Ichigos pov

After the bell went and everyone was out of the classroom, I walked over to miss ochis desk. I open the letter that Jude had given her and read it.

 _Dear miss Ochi_

 _Jude was not in the past 2 days because a very bad incident has occurred. When Jude arrived home two nights ago with Jess, they found that the door was already open._

 _It turns out someone had entered her house and murdered her father while she was at school. The murderer had killed him and pinned his body to the wall with kitchen knives._

 _We told Jude that she didn't have to go into school today because of this incident but she insisted._

 _You no how these things can affect someone. The police are already on the case. In here is a picture of the aftermath of the attack to prove that this is no joke. Thanks for understanding the situation and please try to keep Jude from getting Sad or angry._

 _We don't no what she would do._

 _Your truly_

 _Mrs Morris_

Attached to the letter was a picture of a bloody room, most likely to be to be Judes living room. Police where all around looking. My eyes see were wide. She lost her dad and yet she came back into school!

Once I arrived back at my house I was greeted by my dad trying to kick me, which I dodged. I walked into my room to find Rukia there waiting for me. I explained everything I had found out to her.

Judes pov

I got out of my body and changed to my soul reaper form. Theres going to be hollows tonight and that when we tell Rukia.

Jess walks into my room with her Quincy clothes on. Jess Quincy clothes are a shirt with the Quincy cross on and white and black belt. She has white shorts and some light blue flats. Instead of a cape she has a hood like my Shihakusho but hers has the Quincy cross on.

"I haven't seen you wear them clothes in a while." I say, my eyes returning back to there lime green colour for the first time since my father's death. Jess smiles at that and says

"Yeah well we are seeing an old friend. It's only right i show her my new Quincy outfit."

Just as she finishes that sentence, my substitute badge goes off. "Well Allons-y!" I shout before jumping out of the window and flashsteps to the hollow along with Jess, who was using Hirenkyaku.

Rukia's pov

After ichigo explained what he had found out, his substitute soul reaper badge went off.

"Come on ichigo, let's go!" I say and put chappy in my Gigai while ichigo does the same with kon. We flash stepped to were the hollow was to find a pretty high level hollow.

"Ichigo be careful!" I shout as he gets hit to the ground. I go to help him but the hollow shoots a cero at me so I have to block it. Then another hollow appeared behind me.

 _Oh no! Wait...what._ The hollow was killed by a Quincy arrow. I then saw the one that was going to attack ichigo disappear.

I saw that the person who had saved me wasn't Uryu, instead it was a girl in Quincy clothes but with a hood so I couldn't see her face. I turned and saw ichigo staring at the same hooded soul reaper we had seen before. They both walked towards each other before stopping and stood next to each other.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"What are you doing here? Are you a soul reaper and a Quincy?!" I shouted at them.

"Wow. After all this time and the hints we've been dropping at school and you still can't remember who we are." The Quincy says.

"Come on you no who we are... after all how could you forget." My eyes widened as they pulled there hoods down. _It was Jude and Jess! I didn't realize it was actually them! I just though they looked like them! It's been years since I saw them! I thought they were dead!_

"Hey there old friend." They say in unison. I feel tears fall from my eyes.

Tears of happiness. "I thought you where dead. All this time...I didn't realize it was you. I didn't wanna believe it because if I got my hopes up and it wasn't you, it would hurt me. I didn't think it was you because your eyes...and then Jude didn't have her..."

They stopped me talking by hugging me. "Why didn't you tell me? You must have known it was me." I asked them. "Well that day when we disappeared, me and my dad became vizards." At them words, ichigo snapped out of his daze and spoke. "Your a vizard?l he asked, shocked. "Yep, have been for years." Ichigo smiles. "I'm a vizard too!"

I saw Judes cheeks go a little pink when ichigo smiled. A smirk spread across my face.

 _I'm going to have fun with this._

 **Well that was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm not sure when the next one will be out but I will try to get it out quickly. Thanks for all the amazing support that I've been getting on this story! Your all stars!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9 Welcome home

**Hey my Nekos! Yeah I no it's been a while! I've had a lot of stuff going on but I'm finally back :3 I'm sorry about my absence. :( Anyway lets get on with the chapter!**

Judes pov

After we had told Rukia and Ichigo are true Identity, we all went back to Uraharas shop. When we arrived there Rukia immediately slammed her foot into Uraharas nuts.

He feel to the floor and choked out "w-why did you d-DO that?"

"Why didn't you tell me Jude and Jess were alive!?" Rukia yelled at him.

"Because both of there parents told me not to." He replied back. My eyes go blue at the mention of parents and i look away, hoping no one noticed.

Rukia noticed my change in eye colour and then realized.

"Oh my god! Jude! I'm so sorry!" She hugged me and my eyes returned to their green colour. "Dont worry Rukia, I'm fine." I said.

"So kisuke, ya think you can get me and Jude to the soul society tomorrow?" Jess asked, arms crossed over her chest. "Yeah that's easy." He smirked at us. "Well you 3 better get a good night's sleep. I just contacted the soul society and since you didn't want them to no your identity yet, the head captain is going to hold a meeting with all captain's and lieutenants just to see who you are." Rukia explained.

"Wait...3?" I question. "I'm still here and I plan on going with you." Ichigo speaks. "Oh ok then." I say, my cheeks going pink. Jess sees this and smirks.

 **{Time skip}**

The next day, me, Jess, Rukia and Ichigo entered the soul society. Both me and Jess had our hoods up, we didn't want to course a big fuss. After all, many people think we are dead. We all walk into the captains meeting room. Everyone looked at me and Jess, ready to draw there swords.

"Who might you two be?" Captain hitsugaya asked. "You too?! Damn has everyone forgot us?" I say, sighing. "I can't believe it! We used to eat water melons with you!" Jess added.

"Tell us who you are!" Soifon yells. "Jeez sorry Soifon. I've never seen you shout at us, even when we trained." Jess says, mock hurt in her voice. "Ima tell Yoruichi that you were mean to us!" I say, my voice child like. Before she could respond, I turned to Jushiro.

"Captain Ukitake. You see Ichigo over there?" I say, pointing towards Ichigo. "Is he the first substitute soul reaper?"

"W-well no" He says. "To be honest, we already new that." I say and then hold my own su1bstitute soul reaper badge up. A couple of gasps were heard. Both me and Jess reach up and grab are hoods. "Jushiro, I'm home." Then both me and Jess pulled our hoods down.

All the eyes in the room widened and gasps were heard before I was glomped by Jushiro and Shunsui. I sort of expected it since I was so close to them. "Jushiro...Shuhei..." I say in shock. "Jude...it's really you." Jushiro whispered to me. "We thought you where dead" Shunsui added.

I look over and smile as I saw Soifon flashstep behind Jess and put her on her shoulder. Even though Jess was a Quincy, Soifon really liked her. She loved her skills with Hirenkyaku and hand to hand combat. We both trained with her and if Jess couldn't train or hang out with Soifon, she would go cook or bake something with Nanao and Momo.

Anyway, back to Shunsui and Jushiro. "It's been a while hasn't it." I say, hugging them back. "Jude Pagan and Jess Morris...or should I say, Jude Kokoro and Jess Tsubasa." Rukia said, smiling at the scene in front of her.

Ichigos pov

"What?" I questioned. "Jude and Jess's real last names are Kokoro and Tsubasa. They both used to come here all the time. Kokoro is the fallen clan. Judes father used to be the clans leader but then he disappeared. Jude is the heir to the clan. The Kokoro clan was known as the clan of love. They always went for friendship, like the shiba clan but they where most known for being a powerful clan with Quincys in."

I was shocked to hear this new information. _Jude is from a noble clan?!_ "Anything else I should know?" I asked. "Well..." Rukia was about to say something when I heard captain ukitake say "Jude, why do you have these bows in?"

"Yeah, you know we love the way you look!" Captain Kyoraku said and flash stepped behind her. Before she could react, Shunsui pulled her bows out of her hair. My eyes widened at what I saw.

 **DUN DUN DUN What's under them bows? What did are strawberry see? We will find out next chapter! Once again sorry for my absence and I'll try to update soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Kokoro = Heart**

 **Tsubasa = Wing**

 **Also I'm going to post a special chapter soon telling you all about me as I feel it's time you guys no about me! If you want to ask any questions then please feel free to ask! :)**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	10. Chapter 10 A pair of ears and a tail

**Hey my Nekos! Jesus the last time I updated this was more then a month ago! I'M SO BAD! Im actually so disappointed in myself. Im really really sorry that i haven't updated. Being in year 9 and doing GCSES means i have a lot of homework (which sucks) and it gets in the way of writing.**

 **Anyway you've all been waiting a long time for this so let's get started!**

Ichigos pov

"C-C-Cat ears!?" I exclaimed. On Judes head where two blue cat ears.

 _So that's why her hair is blue._ I thought to myself. Seconds after the ears was revealed, an equally as blue tail sprang out from the back of her Shihakusho.

"Yep, I know this must be weird. Yeah im half cat. My mum was half cat. The bows make the ears not invisible...just unseen. Like in that episode of doctor who with the tenth doctor where he give Martha and Jack a key of the TARDIS and..." she trails of when she sees everyone looking at her weirdly.

Jess burst out laughing and Jude shouted "I couldn't help it! Im a whovain! When I get the chance to quote doctor who, I take it! Anyway as for the tail it gets sort of pushed back inside me. Yep i can do that. The bows where made by My mum, Kisuke and Jess's mum made the bows and the contacts for our eyes at the same time." She explains.

My face went red as she staired at me with her lime green eyes. _She's so cute with them cat features!_ I screamed in my mind.

 _ **You have really fallen for this girl king...**_ I hear my hollow say in my mind. _She probably doesn't like me. She has known people like Renji and Shuhei for longer. She probably likes them._ I thought with a frown.

"Ichigo! Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I mean it's not everyday that you see a cat girl." She said, snapping me out of my little day dream.

"Oh! It's fine! I-I think t-there cute." I say without thinking. Both our faces light up red and we look away from eachother.

Judes pov

I blush at his comment. _I-I-Im cute? No ones ever told me that before!_ I look over at Jess.

She pulls me close to her and whispers "I ship it." My face goes cherry red and I squeak. "Jessica No shipping! We only do that when we watch Anime!" Everyone in the room stairs at me and Jess.

Then I see Toshiros eyes widen.

"Toshiro what's wro-"

"Why are there bandages on your arms?" He asks, cutting me off. I glance over at Jess and she nods.

"Oh them. I was attacked at my old school by an incomplete Arrancar. It was masking its spiritual pressure. It got me in the back while I was in my human body. Jess saved me." I explained.

Ichigos eyes widened. "I thought it was just your arms!" He exclaimed. Soi Fon appeared behind me and grabbed my arms.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto! Her shirt!" Rangiku started to approach me and I started to wiggle in Soi Fons hold.

"N-no! Y-y-you can't! Im in a room full of people! Including b-boys!" Rangiku didn't listen and with a smile pulled my shirt off.

This reveled my bandages that where rapped all over my chest, boobs, belly and shoulders. "I told you not too." I muttered at Rangiku. They both let me go and I stood there in plain view.

"Jesse changes them every day as the wounds keep on bleeding." I say, grabbing my shirt and pulling it on.

"Why don't you just have someone heal it? I pretty sure Jess's parents, Urahara and Jess herself could heal them wounds." Shuhei asks.

"Ok one, you have a nosebleed and two, if my back just magically stopped bleeding and healed people would get suspicious."

Shuhei blushed and whiped the blood from his nose. "So Jude you do no what this means now your father is dead?" Yamamoto spoke, silencing everyone.

"Yeah I know, the kokoro clan will need a leader and im the heir yeah? Well...ya wrong."

He raises his eyebrows at me. I dug through my pockets and pulled out the Dvd that my dad had made before his death.

"How did that fit in your pocket?" Renji questions. "Oh...there bigger on the inside." I smirked at my little doctor who refrence.

I then opened my bag, pulled out my computer and put the disc in. The video played through, making people's eyes widen.

"Jude has a b-brother?" Ichigo questions. They all stair in shock.

"Ima find my big brother!" I smile.

 **Cat ears!? Yep she's a Neko.**

 **Sorry this chapter was a bit short. Also im on fire today with these doctor who references! Any way hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	11. Chapter 11 Catching up

**Hey my Nekos. Yes I know. 2 chapters in one day. YAY! Ok now ima try and make this story my top priority now that bleach in our world has ended.**

 **Anyway let's get on with the chapter!**

Judes pov

"Find your brother? How?" Mayuri asks. "Well i will go search for him, after all im pretty sure you have some crazy machine that could help me." He scowls at my words.

"Like I would waist my intellect on you!" I sighed but then an idea pops into my head. "You know what, I'll go to Kisuke instead. He would do better anyway." Mayuri flinches and a tic mark appears on his forehead.

"Kisuke Urahara couldn't do better then me even if he tried!"

"Well then prove it." I countered back, a smirk on my face.

I hear giggles around the room as Mayuri angrily stomps to the door, Nemu following him.

"Tomorrow it will be done." He then stalked off. "And that's how it's done." Jess says, high fiving me. We both giggle and Yamamoto slams his cane down to silence us.

"Now Jude, Jess you are both going to look for this brother aren't you?" We both nod, holding hands.

"If he ends up coursing us trouble, we will kill him." I frown at him. "Yeah yeah. Over my dead body." I mumble. "Meeting finished."

"Well time to catch up with some old friends." Me and Jess rush off.

We had catching up to do.

 **{Time skip}**

I giggled as me and Jushiro watched Nanao beat Shunsui with a book. He had tried to get some sake and Nanao wasn't gonna allow that, especially with a minor in the room.

"Nanao I think that's enough." I giggle, grabbing her arm to stop her. She sighs and nods "ok then." I smile and pass her a cup of tea.

"Thank you Jude." She blows on her tea softly to cool it down and drank some. "Come on Shun! Get up I have some tea for you~" I sang. Shunsui slowly sat up and I gave him the cup of tea. "Here Jushiro." I pass Jushiro a cup and he sat down next to Shunsui. "So how are things in the world of the living?" Jushiro asks, having a sip of his tea.

"Its pretty good. Me and Jess are still inseparable." I grin. "You two couldn't leave each other even if you tried." Nanao said.

"True. But anyway after are school was shut down we moved to Karacura high and that's when we met Ichigo and the others." I explained, thinking of when I met the orange haired boy.

"Why did your school shut?" Nanao asked. "Well our school had always been dangerous. The building wasn't as steady as it's should have been. A hollow attacked and I went to kill it. Then an incomplete arrancar came sliced my back. Jess came and rescued me but in the fight, the building collapsed a bit." I stop explaining for a minute and drank some tea. "The school was labelled not safe and was shut. So basically it's mine and Jess's fault " I smirked.

"Getting into trouble as usual. That's my girl." Shunsui smirked, leaned over the table and ruffled my hair.

"Hey how is everyone?" Ichigo suddenly appeared at the door. My face went a bright pink as I stuttered. "O-oh! Im f-fine"

Both Shunsui and Jushiro looked at each other, puzzled to why i blushed. Realization flashed in there eyes and they smirked. Shunsui leaned over and whispered something to Nanao.

She nodded and then said. "I need to get back to work. Bye Jude." She gave me a wink and then left, leaving an empty seat next to me.

Ichigo walks over to the table and sits down next to me. My face was bright pink and i couldn't stop it. I glared at Shunsui and Jushiro who were giggling to each other like 5 year olds.

"Guys why are you laughing?" Ichigo asks. Both captains grin and say "Nothiingg~" Ichigo looked at them, confused before pouring himself some tea.

 _Damn them two!_

Jess's Pov

"You've gotten much better Jess." Soi fon comments as we have our training session. Soi fon had wanted to see how my fighting skills had improved. "I could say the same for you Soi fon." I smirk. We continue our training session until I heared a familiar voice that made me stop.

"You should have told me Jess." There at the entrance of the training barracks stood Uryu.

My eyes widened with shock.

"H-how did you get here?!" I asked. "I saw you, Ichigo, Jude and Rukia go through the portal in Urahara's shop. After you were gone I asked him to let me through." He explains, pushing his glasses up.

Before I can even get a word out, he appears in front of me and looks at my Quincy cross on my wrist. "Nice clothing. Did you make it yourself." He asks.

"O-oh. N-no. I designed it. M-my mum made it." I blushed at his closeness. "Its really nice." He smiles softly at me.

"Quincy, you interuppted our training session." Soi fon suddenly speaks. "Oh sorry Captain. Do you mind if I watch?" He asks politely.

My face goes bright red when he asks that. _Watch me fight?! Why would he want to do that?_ I questioned myself. Soi fon notices my blush and puts two and two together.

She smirks. _Crap she knows doesn't she..._ "sure you can watch." Soi fon says. _Damn you Soi fon._ I think to myself as we continue to fight, now with an audience.

 **Well that sucked. Yeah this chapter was more on the slow side. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I promise I will try and get the next chapter up as soon a possible.**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	12. Chapter 12 Arguments and then love

**Hey my Nekos! Here's another chapter of That girl! I hope your all enjoying this story. In this chapter, Mayuris a creep as usual, Jude and Ichigo fight and an unexpected visitor appears!**

 **Lets get on the with the chapter!**

Judes pov

After talking with Jushiro, Shunsui and Ichigo for a while, we all made our way over to the squad 13 barracks. I had gotten a text from Jess, telling us to go there.

Jess's text

Hey Boo! **(my nickname Irl is Judeyboo but my friend Jess always shortens it and calls me Boo instead)** OMFG I WANNA KILL SOI FON! Uryu came to squad 2 and soi fon let him watch us train! AHHH! Anyway after that was over I went over to squad 13. Me, Rukia, Nanao, Momo and Kiyone have made food for you all. Yes I made my special curry for you. Get over here before I eat it all :3

End Text

Once we arrived we took our seats and started to eat. "You so have a crush on Quincy boy" I whisper to Jess. She turns bright red and elbows me in the shoulder. "Hahaha...Uryu x Jess." I giggle. "Well Jude, you have a crush on strawberry so you can't say anything." She whispers back. I blush and jab her side.

"D-d-don't be so loud!" We both laugh at each others blushing faces. After the meal, me, Jess, Ichigo and Uryu slept at the squad 11 barracks. Ichigo and Uryu slept on futons in Ikkaku and Yumichikas room and me and Jess slept in Yachirus room.

 **{Time skip}**

Ichigo pov

In the morning, we all made our way over to squad 12. "He better have the devise ready." Jude mumbles as she knocks on the door. The door slowly creeks open and Nemu appears. "Hi Nemu." Jess greets. "Hi. We've been expecting you. Please come in." She says in her usual monotone voice.

We all followed her into the creepy squad that is squad 12. We walked into a room and Mayuri walked up to us. "Hello you four. Here's the tracking device." He passes Jude a circular shaped device with an arrow on it. It was a bit plain but he did it have a night to make it.

"How does it work?" Jess asks.

"Well last night whilst you all slept, I came into your room and took some of Judes blood as well as a DNA test. After, I entered all the results and put the blood in. I set it all up and now it this arrow will point in the direction of a family member. If it spins around constantly that means they are not in this world and are probably in another like Hueco Mundo."

He explains.

"Y-you...TOOK MY BLOOD, WHILST I WAS ASLEEP! I WAS ONLY WEARING MY BRA, PANTIES AND THE BANDAGES FOR MY WOUNDS!" Jude screamed, her face bright red.

Mayuri smirks, showing his golden teeth. "That was the fun part. I find your body most...interesting. Especially them cat features."

I gritted my teeth. _Mayuri saw the girl I loved in just her...panties!_ "Lets leave." I growl. I could hear my hollow start to talk _**"How dare he see Jude in just her Panties! Let me at him king!"**_ I mentally punch him. **_"What was that for!?"_** He asks. No! We don't wanna course any trouble!

We all turn and leave, taking the perverts device with us. "Well at least there's one thing him and Kisuke have in common." Jess says. "You got that right." Uryu added.

Judes pov

As we walk away from the 12th division, I can't help but stair at Ichigos angered face.

 _Why? Why does he look so angry?_ I question in my head.

 **{Time skip bought to you by pîssed of strawberry}**

We land back in karakura, my bows back in my hair and the device in hand. The arrow started to spin around. "So he's not in the world of the living." Uryu sighs. "Maybe he's in Hueco Mundo." I suggest.

"Well we can't get there, nor am I allowing you." Ichigo says, his hands on his hips.

"Huh! Why not!?" I exclaim. "It's too dangerous!" He replies back. "No way! Your not in charge of me! Your not my dad! I can do whatever I want!" My anger flairs. Then I realized what I had just said. _Dad..._

"I DONT CARE YOUR NOT GOING!" Ichigo shouts. I look at him, wide eyed before rushing off. I burst into my house, ran up the stairs and into my room. I ripped out my bows, jumped on the bed and cried into the pillow.

I had mentioned my dad, which brought back a memory

 _Flashback_

 _"I DONT CARE! ALL WE WANNA DO IS SEE ARE OLD FRIENDS. WHY CANT WE SEE THEM!" Me and my dad were fighting because I wanted to go to the soul society with Jess. I was 13. We weren't allowed to go back to the soul society. It was too soon. Aizen was still there and since we new the truth about him, if we went there he would surely kill us._

 _But I was young and stupid. I just wanted to see my friends in the soul society."Jude you know you can't go back!"_

 _"I COULDN'T GIVE A RATS ASS! SCREW YOU DAD!" I screamed at him._

 _End of flashback_

That was so painful to remember but... _He shouted at me. Ichigo shouted at me. Why? Why does it hurt so much._

I felt the wounds on my back re open and blood started to go through the bandages and onto my clothes. Since I had jumped on my bed so quickly and violently because of my anger, it probably put a lot of pressure on my back and reopened the wounds.

I would usually go to Jess when my bandages reopened but... I hate to let Jess see me cry. So I lay there and cry, not caring that my sheets will be stained with blood.

Ichigos pov

"YOU IDIOT!" Jess hit me in the head as we saw Jude run away. I put my face in my hands. _I scared her. I'm so disgusted with myself._ "Ichigo you better go after her." Uryu says.

"Y-Yeah!" I quickly run after Jude. I arrived at her house entered, looking around the ground floor for her. It was a pretty big house, the ground floor having a kitchen, a living room, dining room and a study. I hear sobs from upstairs and slowly climb the stairs.

I arrived upstairs and found four doors leading into different rooms. "Damn, this place is big." I whisper to myself. I see a sign on one of the doors which reads 'Judeyboo'. _That must be Judes room._

I knock on the door and walk in. My eyes widen as they lay open Jude, tears streaming down her face and blood on her back. "Jude! What did you do?!" I ran to her side, jumped on the bed and enveloped her into a hug. She cried into my chest, excepting the hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I shouted at you. I just don't want you to get hurt." I whisper once she has carmed down. "I-Ichigo Thank you." She replies to me, her face blushed red.

 _Could it be that she..._

With new found confidence I cupped Judes flushed cheek and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Judes face went redder then Renji's hair and she slowly wrapped her arms around me, melting into the kiss. I smirked into the kiss and ran my tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opens her mouth her mouth, allowing are tongues to fight for dominance.

When we pull away we are both breathing heavily, lust in are eyes.

"I-I-Ichigo...Why did you k-kiss me?" She questions. "Because I love you. I love your adorable cat ears, your changing eyes, you crazy hair and your sweet, caring personality. I'm crazy about you." Jude looked at me, her eyes a bright yellow. Sh _e told me what her eye colours meant when we were in the soul society. Yellow. Surprise._

"Ichigo, I-I love you too." My heart exploded when I heard them words. "Be my girlfriend?" I ask, grinning. She nods and we both lay back, falling into a deep sleep in each others arms.

? Pov

"They have fallen asleep. Should i get the target?" I asked through my ear piece. "Yes. Bring me Jude Kokoro. Leave the substitute there and try not to wake him." I hop into the girls room through the open window and smirk down at her.

"Very strange. Cat ears and a tail, changing eye colours and im pretty sure I've seen them marks under her eyes somewhere." I turn around and look at the rest of the room.

It's a bit of a mess, books on the floor, clothes in little piles and 2 red ribbons in the centre of the room. "Bring the girls ribbons too." I hear through my ear piece. I nod and pick up the ribbons and stuff them in my pocket.

"Damn she's got a banging body though." I smirked as I looked at the girls clothes on the floor. I hear the bed creek behind me and when I turn around I see the substitute awake. "Oh its you." I sighed, realizing that my job just gotten harder.

"What are you doing here Arrancar?" He shouted, grabbing his sword.

"Im stealing yo girl." I cackled, sonidoed to the bed, grabbed the girl and ran out. I opened the Garganta and smirked at the orange haired soul reaper. "See ya soul reaper. I'll be back to kill you! Remember my name!" I looked at his shocked face. "Nnoitra Gilga. 5th Espada." Then I left, the girl still asleep over my shoulder.

 **AND JUDES BEEN KIDNAPPED! OH NOOOOOOO! Anyway so Jude and Ichigo confessed! Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter of That girl and i'll update soon!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13 Taken

**Hey my Nekos! How's ya day been? Here's another chapter of That Girl! I really appreciate all the support I've been getting on this story. It's so nice to see that people like this story. Anyway in this chapter, Ichigo is an angry berry, Nnoitra pîsses Jude off and pays the price for it and Brother meets sister!**

Ichigo's pov

 _He took her...THAT BÂSTERED!_ I buried my face in my hands as I sobbed. A tear fell from my eye. I had lost her just after confessing to her. The door suddenly burst open and Jess, Uryu and two adults ran in. "Ichigo! We felt an arrancars spiritual pressure here!" Uryu says.

"Where's Jude?" Jess asks, looking around the room.

"W-we were just sleeping, then I woke up and found the arrancar in here. H-he took her." I said, not looking up. "She was taken?" The woman behind Jess says in shock. "Mum, dad. What are we gonna do?" Jess asks the two adults.

"We need to get her back. I need her! I...love her." I confess. Jess squealed and clapped her hands together while Uryu grinned.

Judes pov

I awoke in a dark room instead of in Ichigo's arms. My Shihakusho had been changed to a revealing white t-shirt and a short skirt. My bandages had been changed and my bows were back in my hair as well which made me wonder, who did this?

I luckily still had the device tucked up in my bra but my zanpakuto was not by my side. The lights suddenly switched on and I saw figures around me. "Aizen! Gin! Tosen!" I gasped when I saw the three traitors.

"Welcome Miss Kokoro." I turned around and faced away from the monster who killed my parents. I got the device and switched it on. The arrow pointed to the direction of the door. "So he's here." I mumbled.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind, swung round and came face to face with a tall guy with black hair. "I'll have that!" He snatched the device and crushed it. My eyes went red and I kneed him in the balls.

"DUDE! WTF! You don't go breaking my stuff you little shît!" He fell to his knees and I started kicking him till he was laying on the ground. "Tch. Asshole" I crossed my arms and sighed. "Anyway I thought you would have more guards here, Aizen." I turned to Aizen

Gin was holding in his laughter, Tosen looked unamused and Aizen had that sly smirk on his face. "Feisty as ever I see. Tosen go get...hmmm...Grimmjow. Since he has nothing to do now he has been demoted he can make sure miss Kokoro doesn't escape." Tosen nodded at Aizens request and flash stepped away.

"So your getting someone else to take care of me. How lazy. Why do you want me anyway?"

All that went through your mind was Ichigo. _That kiss was better then anything I had ever felt. I wonder what he is doing right now. Does he even know im gone? Does he even care?_

All these questions swirled around in my head. I was snapped out of my daze when the door flung open.

"Grimmjow this is the girl you will be guarding and making sure that she doesn't escape." I looked up and my eyes widen.

A blue eyes arrancar with equally electric blue hair and an arm missing entered the room with Tosen. My eyes went a bright yellow and I staired at him.

 _Wait...if Aizen sees my eye colour he will know something's up. After all he knows what my eye colours mean._ I forced my eyes back into there normal lime colour. It hurts...but I must hold on.

"You never answered my question Aizen. What do you want with me?" I repeated my question.

"Your power." He smirked and then you were taken out of the room by Grimmjow.

"So...Your Grimmjow?" I awkwardly say to break the silence. _This must be him!_ "Yeah I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He grumbles back.

 _Damn...his spiritual pressure is amazing! One of the strongest I've ever felt._

"Damn! Grimmjow your spiritual pressure is so strong! Are you the king of Hueco Mundo or something?" I smile at him, chuckling slightly. He looks at me, surprise on his face.

"You think...I'm king?" He asks in disbelief, pointing to himself. I nod, still smiling. "In fact, I'm gonna start calling you King Grimm!" I say in a childish voice.

 _King of brothers!_ I smirked in my mind.

He looks at me shocked before shaking his head. We arrived at his room five minutes later, which looked pretty plain.

"Your rooms pretty plain king." I said in a disappointed voice whilst looking around the room. "Yeah well I used to have a better room but my arm was cut off by Tosen. That asshole." He growled, showing his sharp canines.

"I was the 6th Espada but with no arm I was kicked off." I gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry to hear that king." It was late by now and we were both tired. He set out a futon on the floor for me to sleep on. "Thanks King! Oh wait. I have a surprise for youuu."

I pulled my bows out, releasing my cat ears and tail. "Y-Y-Your a cat!" He says, pointing at me like im an Alien.

"These reactions never change." You chuckle.

You lay down in your bed. "Nighty night King."

"Night Jude."

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter! The support on this story is so amazing! I love cha all.**

 **Anyway see ya all in the next chapter and thanks for all the support!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	14. Chapter 14 Siblings Reunite

**Hey Nekos! Sorry I haven't updated. I had ear ache so I couldn't really do anything but I'm ok now so let's get on with this chapter of That Girl!**

Judes pov

I awoke to find it was 10:30 in the morning and Grimmjow was still sleeping. I sighed, boredom overflowing me. I decided i would look in some of the many boxes Grimm had in his room.

The first one was full of clothes, the second one was full of snacks which made me think. _Arrancars can eat?_ I opened the 3rd box and my eyes lit up. In the box was a baby blue laptop with a big 6 sticker on.

 _Grimm-kitty has a laptop?! WTF? How?!_ I pulled it out of the box and switched it on. "Password hmmm..." I mumbled as a password blocked me.

First I tried 6th espada, doesn't work. Next I tried Arrancar and Espada. No luck. Then I tried Grimmjowisking. It works. _Wow that was easy._ I continued on into the computer, going straight to the internet and typing in YouTube. Ok, I like my youtubers, so what.

I went and signed into my account and looked at what had been uploaded by my favourite YouTubers. "OMFG PHIL IS NOT ON FIRE 7! AHHH!" I fan girl screamed, completely forgetting about the sleeping Espada only a few meters away from me.

"What the hell is with all this noise?" He growled and sat up to find me watching PINOF7.

Too him through it probably looked like a girl watching two British nerds with cat whiskers on HIS computer. "Errrmmm...Hey." I giggle and wave.

"Wtf are you doing on my computer?" He asks, getting out of his bed. "Watching Dan and Phil on YouTube." He looks at me, confused, before crawling beside me and looking at the screen along with me. "Who are Dan and Phil? And what's this 'Youtube' thing?" He asks.

I gasp at him before going into a rant on what YouTube is and what it is and what Youtubers are. By the end of my explanation, Grimm was intrigued to see more YouTubers. I smiled at his eagerness and surprisingly, he smiled back. Then he looked at my face and stopped.

"Hey what are those marks next to your eyes. There just like mine..." His words trailed off and I sighed.

"I was born with my mum and dad, no siblings. Then my mum was killed years ago. Just recently my dad was murdered, but before going much dad told me to find my brother, who was a hollow thanks to an attack on my mother. Grimm, this may be way to soon for you but...I'm your little sister." Grimmjow looked at me, his eyes wide with shock.

"L-l-little sister!" He stuttered.

I nodded and then without a single word, I was engulfed in a giant hug. "G-Grimm?" I questioned. "I-it may not seem like it but...I've always wanted sibling. And your pretty awesome." My eyes watered. Tears of happiness.

He then stood up, I grabbed my bows as he pulled me up and we both walked down to some sort of lab. "Oi! Szayel! Get out here now! I need a favour!" Grimmjow yelled. A pink haired arrancar came out from the shadows and creepily smiled. "What is it Grimmjow?" He asks, looking me up and down.

"DNA test. I need to see if me and Jude are siblings. And you keep this a secret." He threatened. Szayel nodded and got to work.

 **{Time skip of laziness}**

"Heres the results." Szayel passed us the results and my smile widened. "Both related. Oh my god your my big brother!" I squeal. "Your my sister!" He smirks and picks me up, twirling me around. "Thank you Szayel!" I ran up to the arrancar and hugged him. He smiled and hugged back.

"So why do you wear these bows? I am quite curious." I slowly walked back to Grimm and said. "None of your business. Thanks!" We then left, only to be called to a meeting. When I entered the room, I was surprised to see Orihime. "ORIHIME!" I squealed, running towards her.

She turned around and rubbed her eyes, making sure I was actually there. "Jude!" She cried out as I hugged her.

"Orihime, I'm so glad your ok." Grimmjow walked over to us. "Who's this?" He asks.

"This is Orihime inoue. She's one of my good friends!" I leaned close to Orihime and whispered to her. "Tell no one but...Grimmjow is my brother. I'll explain later." She looked at me, wide eyed before smiling and nodding.

"Orihime show me your power. I want you to heal Grimmjows left arm." Aizen spoke.

I looked at Aizen, wide eyed. _Grimmy will get his arm back? Yay!_ My eyes went a rainbow colour as Orihime healed Grimmjows arm. After his arm was healed, brother easily killed that little idiot Luppi.

"Everyone may leave." I started to walk back to Grimmjow but Aizen stopped that. "Apart from Jude." I turned around and looked at him. "What do you want Aizen?" I questioned.

Grimm had stopped walking and was waiting for me. After a second, Aizen spoke in a evil voice.

"You will attend a dinner with me about a week from now."

 **Well there's that chapter. Yes I'm a massive Dan and Phil fan and since Phil is not on fire 7 came out 2 weeks ago, I decided to add it. Anyway...Jude has to go to dinner with Aizen. I wonder how that will go down.**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	15. Chapter 15 Quincy Love

**Hey Nekos! It's 4 days till Christmas! Are you excited? BECAUSE I AM. Tell me what you want to get on Christmas! I want anime merch XD**

 **Anyway on with the chapter!**

Jess's pov

"Ichigo don't worry, she'll be fine. I know Jude like an otaku knows their Anime and she's stronger then you think." I reassure Ichigo. He had been like this ever since Jude was taken.

"We need to get her back." He mumbled. I nodded and was about to go make a cheese sandwich when...

My eyes widened and I turned to Uryu. "Arrancar. Why are they here?" He says to me.

"I don't know but we better get moving." I said seriously and grabbed a little strap bag and put it over my shoulder. "Lets go"

 **{Time skip}**

We arrived at the arrancars location to find Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika fighting. "Who are you?" We turn in the direction of the voice to find a big arrancar with tanned skin and a hollow mask on his chin. _He has a ten tattoo...so he's the tenth Espada._

"Lets fight big guy!" I yell, bringing my bow out and shooting an arrow. "Little brat! You will pay!" He shouted and shot a bala at me. _It's too close! I can't dodge! I'm done for. Sure, this won't kill me but it'll surly injury me._

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted bridal style and I was quickly moved away from the attacker. I looked up and blushed when I saw Uryu.

"U-u-uryu!" I gasp but he silenced me with a small kiss to the lips. My whole face exploded and went bright red. _He kissed me! Uryu ishida kissed me!_ I screamed in my mind. When he pulled back from the kiss his face and was bright red like mine.

He looked away when he saw my surprised face. "Jess...I really like you. N-no...I love you. I've never loved anyone before you. You make me feel...different. H-how do you feel about me?" I smiled softly at the shy Quincy and pulled him forwards into another loving kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" He grins at my words and nods.

"TIME TO DIE!" Suddenly that arrancar appears and goes to punch us. "No thanks." I reached into my bag and pulled out a pair of toy dentures that clanc their teeth together up and down.

I throw it at him and he laughs. "What is this? Is it supposed to hurt me?!" He roars with laughter but it stops when he sees the teeth sharpen are curve. It bites under his eye, on the cheek.

"AHHH!" He screams, trying to get it off. Blood seeps down his face from the big wound the teeth had caused. He rips it off of his face and throws it. "What was that!?"

"A little device my mum made. Oh I really do love the things she makes. This was a real laugh." The espada growls at us and starts to charge a cero. "Not gonna happen arrancar. Ready Uryu?" He nods and we both shoot the espada in the legs. He falls to the floor, his cero blasting into the sky instead of us.

Suddenly the yellow Negación beam comes right over him, taking him back to Hueco Mundo.

"Why did they attack anywa-" Uryu was cut of by Rukia running our way. "Orihimes gone!" She said, worry in her voice.

Judes pov

"Grimm, I don't want to go to dinner with Aizen." I sighed as we moved Grimmjows stuff back into his old room. His room is pretty awesome. It had a blue panther painted onto the wall and lots of crazy black dots and spiky lines. "I know sis. I don't like the way he looked at you." He admitted, putting his stuff back in their places.

"I'm just glad luppi never got the chance to paint over my wall. It looks to good!" He gives me toothy grin, showing me his sharp teeth. "Yeah! This room is so cool!" I high-five him and jump on the extra bed he had next to his own. "Ya know Grimm...I miss my friends back at home." He looks at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"I know Jude. I know. If you want you can talk about them. I'm gonna meet them eventually." I smile at his way of cheering me up.

"Ok! First I'll tell you about my Best friend. Her name is Jess Tsubasa. She's a Quincy with blond hair and pitch black eyes. She's always there for me." I smile.

"The soul reaper and the Quincy eh? Nice." He smiles back. " Then there's...my other friend...well...boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND!? DAMN WAY TO GO SIS!" Grimmjow laughed at my pink face. "He's so kind and sweet. He has these brown eyes you can get lost in...and then there's his hair. His crazy, orange hair!" Grimmjows eyes widened at the word Orange and he hesitantly asked.

"Whats his name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Why do ya wanna know?"

"Ichigo kurosaki gave me this scar." I watched as he pointed to the big scar on his chest.

 **Jess and Uryu are together! Oh god Jess is gonna hate me for this. Just to let ya know, my friend Jess in real life HATES anime. She agreed to let me put her in this fan fiction but when I told her about this she laughed and then punched me. XD she's so kind. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	16. Chapter 16 Lets go to Hueco Mundo

**Hey Nekos! Here's another chapter of That Girl! In this Chapter! Grimmjow is changing for the better, Yamamoto won't help, Ichigo, Jess and the crew get to Hueco Mundo and Aizen has some twisted plans!**

Grimmjows pov

I can't believe it. My little sister is in love with someone I hate.

 _Wait...Why do I hate him? Is it because of the way he looks at me? Wasn't it because of him looking down on my power? Have I just been blinded by bloodlust this whole time and have never had a real reason to hate Ichigo..._ I contemplate this in my mind.

 _I'm changing... because of my sister._

 _And maybe, just maybe...it's for the better._

Ichigos pov

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "We will not help in saving both girls." Yamamoto said and the weird TV thing switched off. Rukia and Renji were forced back to the soul society along with Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku.

"How could they do that!" Jess whined, letting out a tear. Jess was tough but knowing that it was now gonna be harder to save her best friend was making her cry. Uryu wrapped an arm around her as she wiped the tear away.

"Damn them!" I growled. I was beyond pîssed off.

"Ya know what. One minute." Jess walked over to the weird TV and started messing with the wiring till it switched back on. "But Yama we can leave her!" We heard Jushiros hurt voice say. "She's like a daughter to us!" Shunsui argued.

"Looks like Shunsui and Jushiro don't agree with Yamamotos decision." Chad says from the corner of the room.

Then the 3 notice the Tv was back on. "How did you do that?" Yamamoto asked.

"I did it!" Jess smirked. The next thing she did made both me and Uryu giggle. She put her middle finger up at the head captain. Yamamotos face was priceless and even Shunsui and Jushiro were giggling along with us.

"See ya old man baka!" Jess laughed and then switched the TV back off. "Lets go save my best friend." Jess said with determination in her voice and walked out of the room.

"Uryu, Chad, let's go to Hueco Mundo, save Jude and Orihime and defeat Aizen!"

 **{Time skip}**

Urahara opened the gate to Hueco Mundo and we all jumped through.

 _I'm not scared. I'm only worried. Worried about the girls. Worried about Jude._ I remembered back to what that Arrancar said. _"Damn she has a bangin body though."_ I frowned. _What if he...what if she gets..._ I shook that thought from my head.

 _I won't let that happen!_ I ran through this darkness, making the path from my Reiatsu.

I'm not very good at this.

"Looks like your having a bit if trouble." I look over to my side to see Uryu and Jess flying on their reiatsu.

"Hey! How the hell did you do that?"

"Oh it's pretty simple." Jess smirked. "I want you to make me one!" I said. "With your control of reiatsu you wouldn't be able too fly one." Uryu laughed. I pouted at them angrily.

After a while we got into Hueco Mundo and met up with Rukia and Renji. Jess glomped them while I just got punched by them both.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Uryu asks. "N-no I'm not." I replied back. As Rukia and Renji talked I stood up and spoke. "Guys stay focused. We need to save Orhime. We also need to save my Girlfriend." They all nodded and we set of again.

 _I'm coming for you Jude. I will save you!_

Aizens pov

"Gin, have some tea with me." I poured our tea and he sat down with me. "So do you feel it. The Ryoka boy has arrived and miss Tsubasa is with them." Gin said, his smile never leaving his face.

"Yes I know about the intruders." I said.

"What do you want with Jude anyway?" He asks. "It can't just be her power."

"Well Gin. She is a Cat girl. A rarity among us. Cat girls have enhanced hearing, sharp fangs and very good balance like normal cats. I have never seen another cat human apart from Judes mother. If we could harness that power, we would be even stronger." I explained.

"I will have her as my own. She will be mine. I will make her mine!"

 **Ok I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This chapter was shorter then the others now that I think about it. Meh anyway as I said I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	17. Chapter 17 N-no D-dont HELP!

**Hey there Nekos! Here's another chapter of That Girl! It's 2 days till Christmas!**

 **In this chapter! Jude visits Orihime, Aizen makes Jude wear a ridiculous dress, Jude goes to dinner and the boyfriend and brother meet!**

Jude pov

I got out of the shower, got changed and walked into mine and Grimms room to find Grimmjow watching KSI play cards against humanity with the sidemen. "Oh yes! Ya gotta love the sidemen! There awesome!" I smirked, sat on my bed and grabbed the hair dryer.

He let out a big laugh. "Their funny I'll give you that!" Suddenly his expression changed to a serious one. "Their here. Ichigo and his group are in Hueco Mundo." My eyes widened at his words and turned yellow. _He's right. I can faintly sense Ichigo and Jess!_

"Grimmjow. Can we visit orihime. I want to tell her that help is on its way."

"Sure. You dry your hair and we'll go to her room. I'll watch this video while ya dry your hair." He said and continued to watch the YouTube video. I quickly dried my hair and we both walked to Orihimes room. I haven't seen her since she healed my brothers arms. I wonder how she is holding up.

Once we arrived at Orihimes room, we saw Ulquiorra coming out of the room. Both of us noticed that he was panting a bit and had a slight pink tint on his pail face.

 _Hmmm that's weird._ "Hey bat boy." I waved from behind Grimm, who laughed at my nickname for Ulquiorra. "What are you doing here?" Ulquiorra asks in his usual monotone voice. "What cha think? I'm visiting Orihime! That baka Aizen said I could visit her if I wanted." I smirked as Ulquiorra sighed and let me into the room.

"Hey Orhime" I grinned and we both hugged. "Jude! Oh good your ok! So..." She waited till the door was completely shut before saying "How are you and Grimmjow related?"

"Heh. It's a long story but hey...we have time." So I got to explaining my story. By the end of it, Orihime was showing a face of shock as well as happiness. "So you found him." She said happily. "Yeah I did. Oh yeah Ichigo, Jess, Chad, Uryu, Rukia and Renji are on their way here to save us." She squealed with joy.

The rest of the time I was there we spent just talking about random things. "Hey Jude. It's getting late. We need to go." Grimm poked his head through the door. "Oh ok. Bye Orihime. I'll see you soon. That's a promise." I then went out of the room.

 **{Time skip} 3 days later**

"What do you think he wants?" I ask Grimmjow. Aizen had called me to go to his little thrown room for a talk. "I have no clue but it better not be stupid. I could be watching Lost pause right now." I laughed at his words. **(Quick sidenote if you haven't seen lost pause on YouTube I recommend you do! He is hilarious!)**

"I've turned you into a YouTube obsessed cat."

"Hey! I'm not obsessed! There's just nothing to do here in Hueco Mundo!"

Once we arrived at Aizens thrown room, we stopped laughing at each other and walked in. "Sup Aizen." I say "Hello Jude. Tomorrow in the evening you will attend a dinner with me." He grinned and I felt my self shiver. "Also..." he chucked a bag at me. "There's a press in there. Put it on when you come tomorrow." I nodded before walking out. Grimmjow quickly followed and we went back to out room in silence.

When I opened the bag, I screamed in frustration. "NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARIN THIS FOR HIM!" The scream probably went through the whole of las notches but I didn't care. My ears were red. In the bag was a revealing white dress that showed most of my cleavage. To top it all off the dress had a fish tail so my whole left thigh was on show.

 _DAMN HIM!_ I cursed in my mind. "That pervert!" Grimmjow growled in anger.

 **{Time skip}**

Today's the day. The day I had to go to dinner with Aizen. The man I hate. If grimmjow guesses are correct, ichigo should be here by early tomorrow morning. _He is so close. Jess is fighting with Uryu and Renji. Rukia is fighting alone and so is Chad. I hope their all ok._

Anyway, I got a shower, dried myself and changed into the dress. "Yo grimm, how do I look?" Grimmjow turned around and smiled. " You look amazing Jude." I ruffled his blue hair and he purred like a Cat. "Hehehe." I giggled and he shook my hand of. "I told you to not do that!" He whined.

"Sorry bro. I can't help it. It's just to fun!" I laughed and then sighed. "I guess it's time for me to go." He looked at me sadly before taking me to Aizens room. In their was a small candle lit table in the middle of his bedroom. "What the hell is this?" Grimmjow exclaimed, a tick mark appearing on his forehead. "What is he trying to pull?" I mumbled to myself.

"Hello Jude. I must say your looking very amazing." Aizen suddenly walks in, a smirk on his face. "Aizen..." I growled, my sharp teeth showing. "Grimmjow please leave us." Aizen said, his eyes never leaving my own. Grimmjow reluctantly left the room, leaving just me and Aizen alone. "Lets sit down." He sat down at the table and I sat on the other side.

"So how are you feeling Jude?" He asked.

"Annoyed." I growled back.

"Oh why?"

"Your face, it's annoying to look at." I smirked at his angry look. "You know what, let's skip eating and get to the main event." He stood up and in a flash, grabbed me and threw me onto the bed.

He got on top of me so on couldn't move and smirked. "W-w-what do you think your d-doing!" I screamed, face red. "Oh I'm claiming you. Your a Neko, with great spiritual pressure no less. Your powers could be useful to me. So I will make you mine." My body filled with fear.

"N-n-n-no! You can't! Anything but that!" I screamed, trying to get out of his hold but with no luck. " I like that colour in your eyes. Aqua blue. If I can remember that means your scared. Hahaha!" He taunted me.

He ripped the dress off, leaving me in my bra and panties. My tail had been grabbed by his hand and he was squeezing it. Tears streamed down my face as he placed his lips on my own. He tried to slither his tongue into my mouth but I bit it. Hard.

He wasn't fazed though and pulled my tail. I screamed and sobbed even more. This was hell.

He continued with his torture, taking off his clothes until he was in his boxers. I saw the big bulge in his boxers and gasped. "Please stop! I don't love you! I only love Ichigo!" Suddenly the wall broke down and all I saw was a flash of orange and black.

I felt arms around me and looked up to see Ichigo. "I-I-Ichigo.." I gasped. I held on to him tightly, my tail wrapping around his waist. "I-ichigo h-he...he tried to...h-h-he w-wanted to..." I broke down into a fit of sobs. Ichigo glared at the now unconscious Aizen.

 _I guess he was to...busy...to notice ichigo coming._

"Your safe now...I love you." He cupped my cheek and kissed me gently on the lips. Suddenly we heard running and then a figure appeared outside of the hole that Ichigo made in the wall.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo growled.

 **Well...That was intense. Lets all kill Aizen, agreed? Hmm I wonder what will happen between Ichigo and Grimmjow next chapter? All will be revealed.**

 **Just wanna say quickly Merry Christmas! I'm not sure if I will update tomorrow because it's Christmas eve and I very much doubt I will be updating on Christmas, so I might as well say it now! Anyway hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and stay clear of Shrek. XD**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye-Jude xoxox**


	18. Chapter 18 Don't fight!

**Hey Nekos! How was your new years? I went to a party at my friends house and she ran into a wall. XD**

 **I hope you have all had a good year so far and I'll continue to post fan fiction through out 2016!**

 **In this chapter! Ichigo finds out about Judes brother, Jude gets her Zanpakuto back, Ichigo and Grimmjow fight, Orihime and Ulquiorra are doing something weird and they make it back to Karakura.**

Grimmjows pov

I was in my room, watching The Anime Man on YouTube when I felt Judes spiritual pressure spike. _She's...scared!_ I paused the video, grabbed my Zanpakuto and rushed to Aizens room.

There I found a hole in the wall. I walked through the hole and saw Aizen unconscious in his boxers and Jude half naked in Ichigos arms. "Grimmjow..." Ichigo growls and sets my sister gently on the ground before charging at me. I block his attack and shouts "Idiot! Stop attacking me!" But he didn't listen and cut my shoulder.

"No!" I hear Jude shout and she ran to my side.

"Ichigo! Don't hurt my brother!" Ichigo stopped in his tracks and looked at us, confused.

Jude pov

"B-B-Brother!?" He stuttered. Both me and Grimmjow nodded. Ichigo staired at me, shocked and then I blushed. "Can I g-get some clothes?"

"O-oh! Y-yeah." Ichigo stuttered. "I know where they're keeping your soul reaper clothes and your Zanpakuto. Come on." Grimmjow said and led us to where my Shihakusho and Zanpakuto was.

I made them wait outside whilst I changed. I picked up Denki shi Hoīru and smiled, attacking my sword back onto my Yellow and Red sash. _"Nice to see your ok Jude."_ I heard my sword say. _Thanks Denki Shi hoīru. I missed you._ I replied back.

When I stepped out of the room I found both Grimmjow and Ichigo growling at each other.

"Woah woah woah! What's wrong with you two!"

 **{Flashback 5 minutes ago}**

Grimmjows pov

Both me and Ichigo stood awkwardly outside of the room waiting for Jude.

 _Damn this awkward._

"So...Your her brother" Ichigo broke the silence. "Yep. I've been taking good care of her. Unlike someone..." I muttered the last part, obviously talking about the orange head. "What did you say?" Ichigo growled, looking at me.

"I'm saying you should have got here sooner strawberry! She's been in this shit hole for too long now!" I shouted at him. Ever since Jude got here, there have been nights were she has nightmares. She cries and cries. I remember her murmuring 'Ichigo...no don't die.'

She cries because of him. I hate seeing her cry.

"Don't talk about not being there! You haven't been there for her whole life!" Ichigo shot back. I twitched at the comment.

"I NEVER NEW I HAD A SISTER OK!" I shouted, then the door opened, revealing Jude.

 **{End of migit flashback}**

Still Grimmjows pov

"Damn you!" I lunge at the ginger, punching him in the face. "AHHH!" He screamed and slammed his fist into my chest. _Dammit!_ I coughed up some blood and looked at his face. Blood was running down his forehead.

"STOP!"

Both of our eyes widened and we looked over to see Jude, tears falling from her now blue eyes.

"Please don't fight...I hate seeing both of you hurt. It breaks me." Me and ichigo looked at each other, regretting ever fighting. We both walked over to the crying cat girl and hugged her.

Judes pov

My eyes widened when both boys engulfed me in a hug. "We're sorry Jude." Ichigo whispered. "Please don't cry sister." Grimmjow said in a comforting voice. I nod and wipe my tears away. "Lets go get Orihime and the others. We need to leave." We walked over to Orihimes room to find him and Ulquiorra in lip lock.

"Well Shît! Way to go Orihime!" I cheer making them break their kiss and blush. That must explain why when I went to Orihimes room, Ulquiorra came out with a blush. I smirked at my thought. "Ulquiorra got some!" Grimmjow shouted.

"We better get out of here. You coming Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked. Ulquiorra sighed, his blush going away and nodded. "Yes."

"Well lets get going!" I sang and we all flash stepped away. (Grimmy using Sonido and Ulquiorra carrying Orihime whilst also using Sonido.)

 **{Time skip}**

We had found Rukia, Renji, Uryu and Chad and had ran to escape from Hueco Mundo when Aizen appeared behind us.

"So my little pet is running away, with two of my espada following her. Why do you care about these people and why are you choosing to leave?" He questioned Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Orihime." Ulquiorra said, his arm around his new lover.

"My little sister." Grimmjow said, confidence in his voice.

Aizen eyes widened. "Sister? Are you saying Jude is your sister?" Grimmjow nodded.

Aizen sighed. "Fascinating."

I simply stuck my middle finger up at him as we left Hueco Mundo went to karakura.

Straight as we got to karakura, I was engulfed in a big hug. I felt familiar lips on my own and realized it was Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo." I whispered out. I kissed him back, hugging him closer. "If we didn't have a war to fight... I would take you right here." Ichigo said in a lustful voice.

I blushed at his words.

"You two! Stop with your lovey dovey shīt! We have a war to fight." Jess smirked.

 **End of chapter! Hope you enjoyed that chapter and I hope you all have an amazing day !**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	19. Chapter 19 In a messy room

**Here's chapter 19 of That Girl! School has just started back up and its killing me already (x.x) Anyway in this Chapter!**

 **Aizen and his army follow our gang to Karakura, Ichigo and Jude fight Aizen and Jude speaks with her Zanpakuto, Denki Shi hoīru!**

Ichigo's pov

We all got into our battle position once we saw Aizen and his army coming through into Karakura. Ulquiorra had grabbed Orihime and sonidoed off to were her house was. She would be safe there with him. Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Jess and Renji went off to help the Captains and lieutenants fight the Arrancars. Grimmjow immediately charged at Gin and attacked.

"Lets go! Bankai!" I shout, going into my Bankai. "Spin and Electrocute Denki Shi hoīru!" I heard Jude say and turned around to see her Zanpakuto in its Shikai form. It was like a trident but instead of a middle spike, it had a spinning wheel.

"Lets get going then!" She smirked and we both charged at Aizen. Even though there was two of us, he kept on dodging our attacks. I saw Judes eyes going red and she unleashed her anger.

"AHHH DAMMIT! DENKI NO SUPAIKU!" She screamed and the wheel started to fizz with electricity. It went straight towards Aizen but he dodged it and it hit an Arrancar. The arrancar screamed with pain as he was electrocuted and cut by the death wheel.

The blade returned to Jude. Aizen took the chance whilst she was distracted to kick her in the stomach, sending her flying into a building. "Jude!" I shout, hoping she was ok.

Judes pov

After being hit into that building by that asshole Aizen, I awoke in a messy room. The floor was covered in clothes, sweet wrappers and random boxes of chicken nuggets from McDonalds. I knew exactly where I was. "Yo Denki! Get out here!" Not much to my surprise, my Zanpakutos head peeked from under the bed that was in the messy room.

My zanpakuto, Denki Shi hoīru, had short black hair with electric yellow in that stuck out everywhere. She had one eye yellow, the other red and also supported the same green marks next to her eyes like me and Grimm have. In her hair she had two smaller versions of her wheel shaped blade in.

She wore a cat collar around her neck and a armour t-shirt with the full sized wheel blade on. She had a pair of blue shorts and some black flats on her feat. "Hey Cheese." She said. "I'm not a cheese." I laugh before going back to serious. "You saw what happened right?" She nodded and got out of the bed.

"I have to use it." I say to her and she smirks. "No problem with me but I'm pretty sure you know that using that alone won't kill Aizen. She said. "Yeah yeah I know." I respond back. "Before you go I have something to say." She takes a deep breath before shouting.

"YA KNOW HOW LONG ITS BEEN SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU!? I'VE HAD TO EAT CHICKEN NUGGETS ON MY OWN!" I staired at her, shocked for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Aww! I'm so sorry!" I couldn't stop laughing as I ran over to her and hugged her to support myself from falling since I was laughing so much. "I can't stay mad at ya!" She laughed and we both laughed together. "Where do you get the chicken nuggets from?" I ask after I've calmed down. "That's my little secret." She grins and then burps. "EVERY TIME!" I shout, half of me laughing, half of me angry.

"I guess it's time I go." I said. Her face saddened. "We'll beat his ass ok?" I nodded, smiling at my sword before regaining consciousness in the real world.

 **Sorry that it's such a short chapter. ;-; Anyway Denki Shi Hoīru is actually based of my crazy Friend Nikki. ^-^ we always get into crazy situations together and im glad to have her as my friend. Nikki if your reading this your a cheese.**

 **Anyway we learned more about Judes zanpakuto as well as what her inner world is like. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter.**

 **Denki No Supaiku = Electric spike**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	20. Chapter 20 Bankai

**Hey Nekos. I just got people from my school calling me on my phone just to insult me and call me a slag. Well there all assholes so I don't even care.**

 **Anyway here's chapter 20 of That Girl! In this chapter Jude realises her Bankai, Grimmjow has a bit of flashback and Jess joins on the fight.**

Judes pov

My eyes snapped open and I put my hand on the hilt of my sword, Denki Shi hoīru. "Lets go kick some ass." I smirked and went back up to Ichigo. I could see all of the different fights around me.

Shunsui and Jushiro were taking on Starrk, Toshiro was against Harrible, Komamura was fighting Tosen and there was many more fights happening. I looked and saw Ichigo clashing his sword against Aizens, who was actually putting some effort in to block Ichi's attacks.

"Ichigo!" I shouted, running to his side. "Jude! Are you ok?" I nodded at him and he gave a relieved sigh. "I'm glad your ok." He says and then faces Aizen. "Be careful. He's strong."

"I better step up my game then. Now let's do this! Bankai!" I was engulfed in a storm of red and yellow lightning bolts. I saw Grimm turn around at the change in my spiritual pressure.

"This is my Bankai. Denki shibō." As the smoke cleared they both looked at me with shock.

Grimmjow pov

My eyes widen at the sight of my sister's Bankai. Even Gin had stopped to look. Judes hair had grown longer, about as long as her body. Some of the hair in front of her face had went blue and her cat ears had become more spiked up.

The green marks under her eyes had grown bigger. On her was the same armour I have in my resurrección but it was a light red instead of plain white. She had the sharp claws as well but she had a big spinning wheel blade attached to her chest. She also had two smaller versions of the blade on her ankles and her shoulders.

She had her long armoured tail swishing about but what I really noticed was the two big scars on her back.

 **{Flashback}**

"So how did you get the scars on your back?" I asked. Jude had just got the bandages on her back changed by one of the nurses here. Apparently they could be taken off in a week. "Oh, an incomplete Arrancar hid its spiritual pressure whilst I killed a menos. When I got back into my body it slashed me. Jess saved me."

 **{End of the flashback}**

 _So there's the marks..._

"Jude...Your spiritual pressure is so strong." I murmured to myself. "Just...Be careful."

Judes pov

"So, do you like my Bankai?" I asked Ichigo with a chuckle. He smirked and nodded. _Damn, that smirk is so god damn hot!_

"Well, this reminds me of Grimmjow's resurrección." Aizen says. "Oh well that's to be expected. We are brother and sister after all." I replied back, running a hand through my now long hair. "Though I am curious to see Grimmy's resurrección. I want to see his long hair. Still...that can wait for another day." I turned and looked at Ichigo.

"Sorry Ichi but I have to do this. JEEEESSSSSS!" We all heard running and then Jess appeared behind Ichigo. She smirked before saying "Sorry berry head. Sit this one out until we call ya."

And then she kicked him into the building below, but not enough to hurt him seriously.

"Hey Jess. You know what im thinking?" I smirked at my best friend.

"Yeah. I know what ya thinking." She smirked back.

 **Sorry this chapters short. ;-; Also I know that Judes Bankai is a lot like Grimmjows resurrección but they are siblings so they have similar powers.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter of That Girl!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	21. Chapter 21 The wars end

**Hey Nekos! This is chapter 21 of That Girl! I'm very sad. Why you ask? JESS IS MOVING HOUSE! DUN DUN DUUUN! And though her new house is closer to mine she is gonna move school so I'm not happy ;-;**

 **Anyway on with the chapter!**

Jess's pov

Both me and Jude grinned like idiots. "We need to get him into his final fusion with the Hōgyoku so when we send him close to death he can't just nope out of it and change." I whispered to my cat friend. She nodded and got into a stance.

"Also nice to see ya in your Bankai." I smiled. I had seen Judes Bankai only once before and that was when she gained it. I loved that day. It was a day I could never forget. It was the day we practiced our deadliest attack.

Anyway we both for into our stances and started to fight.

 **{20 minutes later}**

I shot a barrage of arrows at Aizen whilst Jude threw her death wheels at him. He dodged my thousands of arrows with flashstep, getting hit by some of them and he was blocking Judes blades with his sword. I looked at Jude and nodded. I increased the amount of the arrows I was shooting by 500.

"Denki furaihoīru!" The big yellow blade on Judes armoured chest started to spin madly. The two other blades by her ankles went under her feet and allowed her to fly through the air at an incredible speed. Her yellow death wheel went into her hand and she threw it at him.

It connected with his skin and electrocuted him. Jude then flew over to him, grabbed the two smaller blades on her shoulders and used them to push the main yellow blade deeper into Aizens hip. "AHHHHHH!" He shouted in pain and started changing.

"He's going into his final fusion with the Hōgyoku!" Jude shouted rushing back to me. Her blade, like a boomerang, came out of the smoke and landed back on her chest.

The smoke cleared revealing Aizen...looking like a butterfly? Both me and Jude blinked, trying to see if our eyes were playing tricks on us. They weren't. We both fell into a fit of giggles. "HE'S A FREAKIN BUTTERFLY!" I laughed, catching the attention of my Quincy boyfriend Uryu.

He appeared next to me and catched me from nearly falling over since I was laughing so much. "Jess? Are you ok? What are you laughing...at...?" His words trailed of as he looked at Aizen. A small chuckle came from his lips before he said "Jess. Are you and Jude gonna fight him?" I went serious and nodded.

"Well...you better be careful and...I'm helping you!" He exclaimed. Before he could say anything else, Jude appeared behind him. "Sorry Quincy boy. Go hang out with Ichi!" And She kicked him into the building below like I did with ichigo.

"Wow boys trying to take all the fun. God." Jude sighed.

"Yeah damn. Do they not think we can fight him?" I laughed.

"Don't ignore me brats!" Aizen shouted and we both looked at him. "Sup?" We both said in unison, getting a bit cocky. He growled and flashed in front of me. "Shît!" I shouted as he kicked me hard into the building below.

"JEEESSSS!"

Judes pov

"JEEESSSS!" I screamed. _Damn he's so strong!_ I felt a hand on the cat collar around my neck. Aizen forcefully pulled me close and locked my hands in a kido. "NO! STOP! HELP! HEL-" Aizen put his lips over my own and kissed me. I struggled more, hating his lips on my own. _The only lips that should be on mine are Ichigos!_

Suddenly their was a flash and the kido was broke. I swung my claw and dragged it along Aizens chest, cutting it. He jolted back and Jess, Ichigo and Uryu appeared next to me.

"How many times are you gonna save me?" I asked Ichigo.

"If it means I get to hold you in my arms, then as many times as I want." I blushed at his words and turned back to Aizen. He was holding his wounded chest. "Bastered." Ichigo growled at him.

"My little pet dares to wound her master." Aizen growled. "YOU WILL PAY! ALL OF YOU! I AM THE STRONGEST! IM STRONGER THEN ALL OF YOU!" Aizen screams.

"He's bloody mad. Jess it's time. Ichigo! Uryu! Listen to what we say! Uryu, get your Seele Schneider and Ichigo, you need to use getsuga tensho when we attack." Ichigo nods and Uryu pulls out his Seele Schneider.

"When we attack, you need to attack ok?" They both nod. Me and Jess join hands. "Lets do this." I say. Jess grabs her bow and I grab my yellow death wheel. I pull my mask on and Jess smirked.

I shouted "DENKI ARASHI!" And launched my Electrical blade at Aizen. This was my most powerful attack. Jess shot her arrow onto my she, covering it in blue. It was so powerful!

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" We heard behind us and we turned to see ichigo with his mask on. Both his getsuga tensho and Uryus Seele Schneider went past us and joined mine and Jess's attacks. All of our attacks hit Aizen coursing a massive explosion. Lighting struck down into the explosion. That was the power of Denki Arashi. An explosion and very powerful lighting storm.

Of course if all four of us hadn't combined our power, Aizen wouldn't have died.

All the other fights were over. Tosen was dead. Gin had been killed by Grimmjow (Though it did look like he just gave in half way through the fight), starrk was gone and Harrible was under Toshiros ice.

We had won.

"We did it guys." I squealed and hugged Jess. She squealed back. After our weird hug we both approached our boyfriends.

"Ichigo, the wars ended."

 **Well that was one hell of a chapter. Yeah I suck at writing fighting scenes so sorry ;-; Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter will be the last chapter!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	22. Chapter 22 That Girl

**Hey Nekos! It's the final chapter! ;-; aawwwww. I hope you have enjoyed this fan fiction and thank you for all of the amazing support through it! Love you all!**

 **In this Chapter! Ichigo and Grimmjow are best friends?! School life is not so bad, Jess makes Uryu a Bento, and everyone has a happy ending!**

 **{1 Month later}**

Judes pov

I woke up and smiled when I felt my boyfriends warm arms around my waist. "Morning babe." He yawned. I turned over and kissed my orange haired lover. "Morning Ichigo." I blushed when he touched my blue tail.

We were still naked.

"Last night was great." Ichigo smirked. I went bright red as I remembered the nights activities. "Y-yeah." He chuckled at my blushed face and kissed my forehead. "We better get ready for school." He said and we both got up. Ichigo had moved into my house along with my brother, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra went to school now and the soul society didn't mind that they were here. They were both allies to the soul society now.

Everything was fine now. Aizen was dead and sure, hollows still showed up but it was nothing we couldn't handle. Ichigo thought that once the war was over I would go back to the soul society.

Oh his face was so funny, yet saddening at the same time. He actually cried with happiness when I told him I was staying. As much as I love my family back in the soul society, I could never leave karakura. I visit them on weekends so it's fine.

Anyway, both me and Ichigo changed into our school uniforms and walked downstairs to find Grimmjow, eating breakfast and watching Lost pause. "Good morning Grimm!" I smiled. "Morning Grimmjow." Ichigo greets and starts making some toast.

"Good morning you two. Sleep well last night?" I blushed when he asked about last night.

 _No way am I telling him about..._

"Well Grimm lets just say...it was a GREAT night." Ichigo grinned. Grimmjows eyes widened and a big evil grin, like Ichigos, appeared on his face. "You finally did it! I'm proud of ya man!" My brother high fives Ichigo. They had become best friends now. They had a lot in common.

"G-GRIMM WHAT THE HELL?!" I blushed and hit them both. "Hahaha sorry sis!" He laughed, showing his sharp teeth. "BAKAS!"

 **{Time skip}**

After eating, we all heard a knock in our door. I opened it to find Jess and Uryu. They haven't moved in with each other yet but they planned to.

"Jude. Bows." Jess reminds me. "Oh yeah! Thanks!" I grabbed the bows off of the table and put them in my hair. My tail went away and cat ears were hidden. "Lets go then." We all set off for school. We met up with our friends on the way and when we arrived at the school, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki had joined us.

They knew the truth about us now. They even knew about my cat features. But when I did show them my cat features, Keigo had a nosebleed whilst murmuring about some weird sort of fantasy. Ichigo punched him for that. We entered the classroom and the lesson started.

In the middle of the lesson a note was put on my desk.

It was Ichigo.

The note said 'Your really beautiful. I love you. 3' I smiled and wrote one back.

'Your really sweet. I love you too. 3'

Jess's pov

Me, Jude, Uryu, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Orihime, Chad and the others were up on the roof eating lunch together. "Uryu...I made this bento for you!" I presented him the bento and he smiled that smile that makes me weak at the knees.

"Thanks Jess." He kissed my cheek and I smirked before pulling him into a longer kiss. I could Keigo in the background, whining about how he doesn't have a girlfriend but Uryu and Ichigo does. We pulled apart from our kiss and smiled at each other.

"Keigo do me a favour. Shut up." Jude said, pulling her bows out. No one came up to the roof so we were safe here. Everyone was really happy now that the war was over.

Jude let her cat features out more, she wasn't scared of her friends reactions anymore.

My parents spent more time playing with our dogs, Preston and Brooke **(Brooke actually died just early this year ;-; RIP Brooke. Jess's dog.)** And my brother came it visit more.

Ulquiorra had moved in with Orihime and they were now a couple.

Jude and Ichigo were a sweet couple, always doing cute things like passing love notes in class.

And finally, me and Uryu were the happiest we could be. Both of our parents were fine with us dating. In fact, Ryūken was over joyed! But there's one thing that hasn't changed...

Me and Jude were still best friends. That would never change.

3rd person pov

As everyone ate, they were interrupted by 3 beeping objects. The two hollow bracelets and Ichigos substitute soul reaper badge. Jude and Jess looked at each other with a smirk. Jude put her gikongan in her body, smiled at Jess before both of them rushed off.

"Heh. That Girl, she never changes." Ichigo smiled.

 **THE END! Well thats the end of That Girl! I really really hope that you enjoyed this Fan fiction and thank you so much for reading! Your all amazing!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


End file.
